


i used to run (at first sight of the sun)

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [1]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Mush, Give Taako Two Boyfriends 2k17, Multi, Polyamory, Theres no smut lads im sorry that the sunmary makes it seem like there is, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: The thing about having two gorgeous, charming boys was that sex went for twice as long, and while that was hardly a downside, it could get reasonably tiring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen lads 2017 is the year of living our truths and my truth is Taako Having Two Boyfriends, I can't hide any more.
> 
> Thank/blame [Antonia](http://twitter.com/toniarina) for this.

"Man-goooo..." Taako vocalised, in what was _definitely_ not a whiny tone, because beautiful established mature elves do _not_ whine, "Mango. Do me a solid, buddy?"

Said Mango replied with a vague grunt, made even vaguer by the degree to which his face was smooshed into one of Taako's throw pillows.

" _Magnus_ ," he repeated, punctuated with a gentle shove to the lump on his right, "Maggie, c'mon, I'm fuckin' starving, grab some snacks huh?"

Turning his face out of the pillow, Magnus regarded him with a pathetic pout. "You wore me out already, I don't wanna mooove!" He whined. Pathetically.

" _Ugh_ , you're my least favourite boyfriend." Taako gave him another thump and rolled over, facing distinctly _away_ from Magnus.

And towards the other handsome piece of ass occupying his bed.

"Hey, _Kravitzzz_ , my dear _superior_ boyfriend..." Taako traced a finger down said Kravitz's bare chest, "snack run?"

"Mh. I'm with Magnus on this one. If you tire us out this much, you should be the one retrieving snacks for _us_ , right?" The reaper quirked a brow, peeling the sheets back from Taako's waist.

"Oh my god, I give up, I give up!" Taako huffed, climbing over Magnus and off the bed. "Fuckin'... humans, no stamina. _Yeesh_."

(If he took his sweet time bending down to pluck his shorts off the floor and slip them back on, the poor excuses for the boyfriends in his bed deserved the torture.)

Taako had to agree about the whole _exhausted_ thing, if he was honest. The thing about having two gorgeous, charming boys was that sex went for twice as long, and while that was hardly a downside, it could get reasonably tiring.

Still. Wasn't gonna stop him from initiating round two after a quick fantasy doritos break.

He padded out to the common room kitchenette, eager to grab his chips and get back to the action, but- a little _feeling_ tickled at the back of his mind when he opened the pantry. Spicy nacho was totally what he was feelin', but Magnus didn't like the hot ones. He always wanted the weirdest shit after sex, like an entire tub of peanut butter. Gotta protein-load after a workout, or something? Taako shrugged and picked up the tub off Magnus' shelf. Whatever, maybe he could dip his chips in it.

But... Kravitz. He was a classic type, Taako was discovering. A bit of wine after a good fuck, or, in the (likely) event that they finished the good stuff _before_ going to bed.... Ah! There. Chocolate. Extra, insufferably dark cacao, with mint. 

Taako stacked the chocolate onto The Snack Pile, plus a spoon for Mango's PB. _Gods_ , he was embarrassing. Look at this domestic shit. Taako could barely remember ever caring enough about anyone to notice this kind of domestic shit, and now suddenly - or what _felt_ like suddenly - he was giving enough of a fuck to consider favoured post-coitus snacks for _two_ people? Christ. Who was he.

Junk food balanced in his hands, he bumped open his bedroom door with a hip and dumped the pile down on his bed.

"Have at it, boys. No need to thank me, or reassure me that _I_ , in fact, am the true Best Boyfriend Ever, trademark-symbol. I do it out of kindness."

Magnus laughed at that, reaching straight for his peanut butter like it was a relic enthralling him. Two fingers right in the jar. Spoon effort _wasted_.

Kravitz smiled a little softer, leaning over Magnus for his chocolate. "Sweet of you, dear." He murmured, opening the package (half-finished already from his last visit) and nibbling on a piece.

"Mmh," Taako hummed, crawling back to his rightful place between the them on the bed, "all in the name of buttering you up. I expect a lot of oral after this, boys."

Magnus made a particularly ugly slurping sound as he sucked his fingers of peanut butter. "Sure thing babe!"

And, gods above, Taako couldn't _not_ laugh at that, even if he knew all it'd do was encourage more of that behaviour in the future.

From behind him came Kravitz's cool touch, shifting a clump of hair off his neck before kissing the spot where it had been. "I'm afraid you'll have to fight me for the privilege, Magnus." And- _oh boy, okay_ , now Taako was kinda shivery. These boys were gonna give him emotional whiplash.

A moment after closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, Taako felt a set of peanut-scented lips on his own, and oh, good thing his nut allergy wasn't the deathly-bad kind, because he wasn't about to stop this kissin' train for no man.

"Your breath smells," Taako whine- _stated, factually_ , as he shifted into Magnus' lap. Kravitz followed when he moved, situating himself against the headboard beside Magnus, where Taako could still reach and kiss him. Cold fingers brushed down his stomach as Magnus took up the mantle of neck kissing duty, which Taako rewarded with a cant of his hips.

"That's- good, boys, that's nice," Taako murmured, using his free hand to encourage Kravitz's lower. Gods, he just _had_ to make things difficult by putting on shorts for his little trip to get-

 _Fuck, his doritos!_ Taako huffed, feeling around on the mattress for the bag, until- _oh_. Okay. Kravitz's fingers were- _wow, hell yeah_. 

Maybe snacks could wait a little after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous) and be my friend!
> 
> Comments make me really happy! Let's have a chat about how cute these three are!!


End file.
